Behind The Mask
by Mini Bert
Summary: Idris, Lily, Yego and Laon start on a routine day, however, a man in a mask appears to Idris, but this man isn't just anyone. LOL i knew you people wouldnt read my story, so ill say it here, (you can submit a character)


Ahem, First of all, i need characters submitted, seeing as this happens parallel to The Power Of Vengeance I nee different characters.  
  
I own all original characters, monsters, and weapons, but in no way do i own the phantasy star storyline or game. I only own a copy of all 3 episodes. =====================================================================  
  
Ch.1: A Day Of Training -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Alright Idris, the new teleporter is up, your free to go train, but its not your own private training center you know, this is a public function." A short HUmar said. You wouldn't know that the short man was a HUmar if it hadn't been for the Purplenum Section ID placed properly where all HUmar were, in theyre chest, he was wearing a black suit, and had orange hair, a strange combonation, but it seemed to fit the little man.  
  
The HUmar he was talking to was much taller, with long dark blue hair, and a dark blue suit to match, but this HUmar seemed serious.  
  
"Laon, nobody knows about these yet, so it is my own training room." Idris spoke back. "Umm actually.." Laon began, "Oh no you didnt advertise it did you?" Idris asked, Laon went silent.  
  
"You meseta hungry midget." Idris said as he walked into the teleporter, "Idris wait, wheres Yego and Lily?" Laon asked.  
  
"They're coming, Yego would be here, but Lily's using him as an assitant, no matter how many times i tell her that he's designed for battle, she never listens." Idris said as he flipped the switch and he teleported. =======================================================================  
  
"Cmon Yego, we have to get to the training center before a big group of hunters does!" A normal sized FOmarl, dressed in a beige colour, with a large hat and blonde hair adressed a large android carrying a large stack of boxes and shopping bags.  
  
"Lily, i thought Laon wasn't opening it until tomorrow, so that we could have this day to train alone." The large Green RAcast replied, as he tiped trying to steady the boxes.  
  
"Oh Yego, you clumsy fool, you dropped all of my new clothes!" Lily said angrily, "Lily, they're fine, they are in boxes and bags after all." Yego replied picking the boxes back up.  
  
"Here." Lily said as she took the boxes, Yego was suddenly scared, Lily never carries her own stuff, what was she thinking?  
  
A burst of light came around her, "I'll meet you at the training center." Lily smirked as she teleported away. Yego stood there, why didn't she do that in the first place?...and why didnt she take me with her... =====================================================================  
  
A burst of light appeared in front of Laon, the midget stumbled back off his feet as Lily materialized in front of him.  
  
"Oh, hi Lily, where's Yego?" Laon asked, just as Yego walked through the sliding doors. "Next time take me with your teleport." Yego said plainly.  
  
"Where's Idris?" Lily asked, "He's already training, just in that teleporter." Laon pointed to the teleporter in the middle of the large room. "Ok, thanks Laon, we'll go help Idris." Lily said as she walked into the teleporter and flipped the switch.  
  
"She's always teleporting without me." Yego said as he stepped in and did the same. =======================================================================  
  
Idris slashed at a booma with his Pallasch, tearing through as it burst into several computerized cubes and dissipated.  
  
A group of Savage wolves surrounded Idris, sweat ran down his face, as Lily and Yego materialzed beside him.  
  
"Started without us huh?" Lily said smrikly as she brought out her Baton, she spun it skillfully, as it shot gifoie, knocking out several of the Savage wolves.  
  
Yego brought out his Launcher, and aimed it carefully at the remaining wolves, he fired once, the five shots from the launcher gilded toawrds the wolves and hit right on the mark, making the last few wolves dissapate.  
  
Idris smiled, and got his pallasch ready, as the annoucing voice said: "Level 2."  
  
_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_  
  
O.K, obviously a step away from my original fanatsy, ive decided to write in both worlds, supernatural, and the regular oddness ^_^. I need new chars, I'm giving you people here a chance first, but I will be adding chars from a PSO site, who will be more than happy to be in this fic, hwoever the ones who are already in TPOV and TPOT cannot be in it, unless they have a different character to submit. So all you fanfic writers, submit a character, I'll probly have alot of submitted chars before anyone on here reads this, but ill put you people as top priority, the people from the site got theyre shot on the last one ;) 


End file.
